Cerniw
The Cerniw, literally Blood of the Wolves, are a group of people who occupy Dinas Narfon in the western part of Tirisfal. Among the largest and most well-known rivals of the Mynydd at one time, the Cerniw stood against the rising power of the Mynydd tribe on multiple occasions; Mynydd historians credit the Cerniw for stemming them and forcing them to stay in the Vale of Mynydd. A diplomatic tribe for the most part, they are no less vicious when provoked. However, they were subjugated by the Arathorian Empire and used to convince the other tribes such as the Breifne Clan and the Mynyw Tribe; they were used as guides when leading a imperial legion into the Vale. Later on, they were given a level of autonomy in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, raising to the status of Marcher Lords of Dinas Narfon. Their elite warrior order, the Faoladh, became a knightly order and were respected a people who contributed whole-heartedly to Lordaeron, becoming extremely loyal subjects. Despite their rivalry with the Mynydd, they still speak Heniath (Mynydd Language) and worship the same gods. They view themselves as child of Hen Duwiaid goddess Morrigan. Over time, the relationship between the Mynydd and the Cerniw softened and warmed, especially with the rise of the House of Dyfed. The relationship was normalized by Lord Gruffudd ap Owain and then the Cerniw elders officially swore fealty to Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd during the Third War. Notable Characteristics The Cerniw share many of the same characteristics of their cousins, the Mynydd, however blond and red hair people are far more common compared to the Mynydd. Still, they are a hard and stocky people who are loyal to a fault and often hold grudges easily. Honor is paramount to the Cerniw, thus honor duels even among the smallfolk are prevalent. Culture Naming Conventions Even though they've been absorbed for many generations, the Cerniw have maintained their patronym naming scheme. Children will be given the surname of 'mac ', regardless of gender. However, once the child has grown into adulthood or if there is no father, the mother's name can be used. Additionally, come people have forgone their patronym in favor of full last names, though this is typically their Clan name. Bastards are not known among the Cerniw. Clans Clans and bonds of kinship are extremely important to the Cerniw; family is everything. Clans will typically extend up to seven generations of kinship before a new clan is formed. However, there are five major clans within the Cerniw from which are considered 'major': # Cernaich # Tortain # Arverni # Cormaic # Belgae The leadership of the clans has typically been through these five clans through their Glanydd, their clan elder. In the past before swearing to Llewellan ap Gruffudd, one of the clan elders would be selected to hold the seat of Dinas Narfon. However, when they swore fealty to Llewellan, they gave up the right to hold Dinas Narfon. Language Further Information: Heniath (Mynydd Language) In the past, the Cerniw had their own language, but overtime it was dropped in favor of Heniath. Most Cerniw are able to speak both Heniath and Common, which most of their writing, speech, and laws are in both languages. Notable Titles Glanydd A clan elder, elected among the adults of a clan. The Glanydd are typically middle-aged adults who have performed some great feat, but other clans like the Belgae and the Cormaic continue to elect down the main line of the clan, as is their right. It is considered that the Arverni clan holds the most important Glanydd -- a first among equals. Farsialiaid The Farsialiaid is the marshal of the Faoladh. Once the strongest fighter of the Faoladh, the position is now selected by the lord of Dinas Narfon. However, as the lord of Dinas Narfon has not been filled until just recently, the Farsialiaid has been elected among the Arweinydd. Organizations Faoladh An order of knighthood, the Faoladh are the elite warriors of the Cerniw and once rivals to the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. The cadre of warriors represent the upper class and way out of the lower serfdom of the Cerniw clans. The Faoladh have a long history of being the sole fighting force for the Cerniw, but it is only within the past one hundred years that it was reorganized into a knighthood, within the past two decades they began riding large Orcish Wolves, and within the past few years that some of them have taken on the Worgen curse willingly. It is known that a new breed of Orcish wolf known as the Cerniw Wolf has been bred into existence -- it is largely unknown how this wolf truly came to be outside the Faoladh... but all organizations have their little secrets. It is led by the Farsialiaid, who is currently Syr Brandon mac Tensen. Relationships Mynydd An age-old enemy, the Mynydd and the Cerniw for many years before the rise of the House of Dyfed were stark enemies -- the rivalry between the two tribes was immense. However, a relationship thaw happened as the Mynydd was taken over by new leadership and the deposing of the Gawead Clan. Since then, the Cerniw has largely been seen as a sub-group of the Mynydd. They've sworn fealty to the Mynydd through Llewellan ap Gruffudd, giving up their claim to Dinas Narfon. They remain a fiercely independent people, however; two clans among their number -- Cernaich and the Belgae -- are largely more conservative in their approach to the Mynydd and call for their own independence. However, these two smaller clans often attempt to punch above their own weight. Mynyw Not much is known about the relationship between the Mynyw and the Cerniw, but it is known they had a relationship in the past. The two cousin tribes have largely stayed at arms length after the Mynyw bowed low to the Mynydd many generations ago. Breifne The Breifne and the Cerniw were once among the staunchest of allies, but with the two most recent decades it is the Breifne and the Cerniw who have been hostile to each other. The Breifne moved away from Lordaeron to Stromgarde and eventually to Kalimdor to forge their own way while the Cerniw stayed in Lordaeron or fled with the Mynydd in order to maintain their allegiance to the Alliance. It is rumored that the Chieftain's son of the Breifne resides among the Cerniw... but word is sometimes fickle. Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Organizations Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes